


Enough Rope To Hang A Goose

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: The Trials of Herpo the Foul [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Animal Death, Basilisk Creation, Drabble, Evil Wizards Being Evil, Gen, Lack of Scientific Ethics, Magical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Diversity in lines of inquiry is key to spontaneous innovation beyond the limits of accepted theory.
Series: The Trials of Herpo the Foul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108094
Kudos: 3





	Enough Rope To Hang A Goose

An unexpected success in the midst of repeated failure: fish eggs are viable candidates for the growth of his forces. Herpo wasn't in truth expecting them to be - fish, after all, are not snakes, and frogspawn, which were closer, in both temperament and kind, had hatched only tadpols, and he is truly only pursuing the line of research to break the monotony of attaching sticking charms to toads - but then again, chickens are not in any way related. Viable for transformation, but the resulting hatchlings are too small to do anything but wriggle limply about for a day or two.


End file.
